Aircraft engines are often mounted to the underside of aircraft wings where engine size is limited by engine ground clearance requirements and wing height. One solution is to position the engines forward from the wings via elongated engine pylons to increase ground clearance. Unfortunately, the height at which forward-mounted engines can be positioned is limited by a minimum structural depth (i.e., a minimum vertical construction and hence vertical strength) required for engine pylons of conventional aircraft engine attachment assemblies. The performance and behavior of such aircraft engine attachment assemblies during joint failure and high energy dynamic events is also difficult to predict and control, which may lead to fuel tank rupture and damage to other volatile components.